ponyvania_order_of_equestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Races
There are a number of playable races of pony, although some have not yet been implemented. Each race has different stat growths, unique skills, and unique abilities. Unicorns Unicorns are ponies with horns which enable them to use magic. They are physically weak and rely heavily on their skills and abilities to survive. Their skills consist of fire, ice, earth (strike), light, and dark elemental attacks. ;Stats : HP +4 : MP +7 : STR +1.30 : CON +1.50 : INT +1.30 : Move Speed 1.40 : Jump Power 5.70 ;Weapons : Short Sword : Staff : Book ;Skills : Icicle Spear Vol Grando Ice Fang Cocytus Ice Needle Rock Riot Stone Circle Lapiste Rock Wrecker Cubus Raging Fire Flame Pillar Fire Blast Optical Shot Explosion Piercing Beam Spirit Of Light Luminatio Prism Shot Acerbatus Globus Dark Rift Dark Eruption Black Viper Gak ;Abilities : Telekinesis :: Enables you to attack from a distance with any weapon. This ability costs no MP to use but slows down MP recovery. : Levitate Jump :: Allows you to stay suspended in the air. It can only be performed in the air, and gradually consumes MP while in use (cannot be used if MP < 30). You can move left or right while levitating. : Illusion →, →, Attack :: Performing this command will create 2 mirror images of yourself, one in front and one behind. The images launch outwards and then boomerang back to you. This ability can be performed on the ground or in the air, and cost 30 MP to perform. During an illusion you are completely invincible and will deal non-elemental damage to any enemy you hit. Damage dealt this way is INT/4. : Teleport Special+direction :: Performing this command will move you to another location. This ability can be performed on the ground or in the air, and costs 20 MP to perform. You are completely invincible during a teleport and will move in the direction you hold, but you cannot pass through solid objects. Pegasi Pegasi are ponies with wings who can fly. Along with flight, they have various other abilities that grant them superior movement both on the ground and in the air. They have balanced stats that allow them to use both physical attacks and skills effectively. Their skills consist mainly of wind (ice) and lighting attacks, with one light and a few weapon (slash) attacks as well. ;Stats : HP +5 '' : ''MP +5 : STR +1.80 : CON +1.60 : INT +1.00 : Move Speed 1.65 : Jump Power 6.20 ;Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Book : Spear ;Skills : Fulgur Electro Ball Thunderbolt Thor's Bellow Fusion Bolt Tempest Gale Force Wind Slash Cyclone Tornadoif Star Dust Javelin Shuriken Discus ;Abilities : Blessed Wind :: Enables you to attack while still moving. You can move forward or backwards but cannot jump. : Fly Jump :: Allows you to jump several times in midair. Once you start flying, you will stay in the air longer before falling. After the 3rd jump, each subsequent jump will become weaker and weaker, making it difficult to stay airborne. Landing on the ground will restore the power to your jumps. : Dash Attack →, →, Jump :: Performing this command will propel you forwards for a short distance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and costs 30 MP in order to perform. You will automatically stop performing a dash attack if you hit a wall. During a dash attack, you are completely invincible and will damage any enemy hit with your weapon. Damage dealt this way is equal to your ATK if you are using a spear, ATK/2.5 otherwise. : Back Dash Special :: Performing this command will quickly move you backwards a short distance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and consumes 10 MP when used (but can still be used if MP < 10). You are completely invincible during a back dash and can cancel out of it at any time with a jump. Earth ponies Earth ponies lack the ability to cast spells or fly but they make up for it with physical strength. They have the strongest normal attacks of anypony and they can take a beating from enemies. Their skills are relatively weak when compared to other races, and are really only used to provide some extra range. ;Stats : HP +6 '' : ''MP +3 : STR +2.30 : CON +1.70 : INT +0.60 : Move Speed 1.90 : Jump Power 5.95 ;Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Book : Spear : Hammer : Whip ;Skills : Knife Rebound Gem Axe Steel Ball Grenade Shield Tome Kunai Dragon Fire Boomerang ;Abilities : Critical Art →, →, Attack :: Performing this command costs 30 MP and will generally increase the damage of a normal attack. With most weapons, your attack will simply deal 50% more damage. However, some weapons have a special critical art and will perform a different attack. : Uppercut ↓, ↑, Jump :: Performing this command will propel you upwards for a short distance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and costs 10 MP in order to perform. You will automatically stop performing an uppercut if you hit a ceiling. During an uppercut you are completely invincible and will deal fire damage to any enemy you hit. Damage dealt this way is STR/2. : Drop Kick ↓+Jump :: Performing this command will propel you downwards until you hit the ground or an enemy, it can only be performed in the air, and consumes 2 MP when used (but can still be used if MP < 2). During a drop kick you are immune to enemy damage but can still be hurt by hazards and enemy projectiles. Landing on an enemy will cause you to bounce off that enemy as well as deal damage to it. Damage dealt this way is STR/4. : Stonewall Special :: Performing this command will cause you to enter a defensive stance, it can be performed on the ground or in the air, and consumes 5 MP when used (but can still be used if MP < 5). While in this stance you will be unable to perform any other action, but damage taken is reduced by at least 50% and you are immune of getting into a negative status effect. Foals While not technically a race, foals are young ponies who are still discovering their abilities. They are smaller than other ponies and are unable to use traditional weapons. Instead they use various animals in order to attack. Their fighting style is based on Maria Renard from the Castlevania series. There are 3 ways to unlock the foal: 1. Complete the game with a good ending. 2: Save the CMC with death penalty turned on. 3: Save the CMC and complete the Skeleton Cave. ;Stats : HP +3 '' : ''MP +2 : STR +2.50 : CON +1.80 : INT +1.60 : Move Speed 2.02 : Jump Power 5.83 ;Weapons : Avian ;Skills : Rat Ox Rabbit : Dragon Snake Goat Rooster Dog Pig Byakko ;Abilities : Monkey Jump Jump :: Performs an extra jump in midair at no cost. : Seiryu Ascent ↑, ↑, Jump :: Performs an extra jump in midair at no cost. : Guardian Horse ''↑, ←'', ↓, →, Attack :: Summons a stand that attacks with a flurry of elementless punches. Cost 30 MP. : Genbu Special :: Hides under a turtle shell. While under the shell you have reduced moment and cannot attack but are invulnerable to all damage. Bat ponies Bat ponies are ponies with bat wings. Their fighting style is based on Alucard from the Castlevania series. To unlock the bat pony, you must defeat either the Vampire or the Whip's Memory AND defeat either Starlight or Daybreaker, then beat Discord once after that. ;Stats : HP +6 '' : ''MP +6 : STR +1.4''0 : ''CON +1.40 : INT +1.20 : Move Speed 1.53 : Jump Power 6.08 ;Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Hammer : Spear ;Skills : Shadow Wolf Hellfire Dark Inferno Dark Metamorphosis Soul Steal Fatal Ray Destruction Ray Tetra Spirit Hades Gate Crimson Swarm ;Abilities : Quick Strike :: Attacks faster with all weapons. : Bat Form [ Special ] +↑ :: Transforms into a bat. As a bat, you are much smaller and can fly around freely but you will be unable to use your weapons or skills. While in bat form, pressing jump will allow you to move faster, pressing attack will cause you to perform a dashing attack, pressing 1 will shot a fireball, and pressing 2 will use your sonar. All these moves require MP. Getting hit will knock you out of bat form. : Wolf Form Special+↓ :: Transforms into wolf. As a wolf, you are shorter and able to run faster but you will be unable to use your weapons or skills. While in wolf form, pressing attack will allow you to bite, pressing 1 will cause you to perform a lunging attack, and holding 2 while moving will allow you to build up a charge. Once the charge is filled, you will gain invincibility, faster movement speed, and damage all enemies you come into contact with. You will lose your charge if you stop moving. All these moves require MP. Getting hit will knock you out of wolf form. : Mist Form Special :: Transforms into mist. While in mist form, you cannot jump or attack but are able to slowly float around and all attacks will pass through you. MP will gradually decrease while you are in mist form. 'Alicorns' (not implemented) Alicorns are ponies with both wings and a horn. Their fighting style is based on Soma Cruz from the Castlevania series. ;Stats : HP +? '' : ''MP +? : STR +? : CON +? : INT +? : Move Speed ??? : Jump Power ??? ;Weapons : Sword : Short Sword : Staff : Spear : Hammer Skills : Parasprite Mudman Skeleton Will-O-Wisp Timberwolf Bone Scimitar Axe Knight Une Black Crow Myconid Jackalope Windigo Merpony Bone Pillar White Dragon Balloon Pod Poison Shade Spear Guard Harpy Cockatrice Amalaric Sniper Stolas Medusa Head ;Abilities : Power of Dominance :: Chance to steal the abilities of a defeated enemy. : Blue Guardian :: Allows you to equip 2 passive skills. : Yellow Enchantment :: Boosts stat growth on level up based on skills and abilities equipped. : Silver Ability : Can be set to any defensive ability received from monsters. Category:Characters